


Finding Pack, Finding Home

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Memory Loss, Omega!Percy, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Set before "Son of Neptune", Shapeshifting, Shounen-ai, Slash, Werewolves, alpha!Lycaon, courting, good!Lycaon, top!Lycaon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alphas, betas and omegas only exist among werewolves.While Percy is still homeless and memoriless thanks to Hera, he's attacked by a rouge werewolf and turned. Helpless and clueless as to what exactly is even happening to him, he is found by Lycaon and brought to the Alpha's pack.(This story ignores that Rick decided to make Lupa the trainer of Romans, something that never made sense to me to begin with, and instead has her as part of Lycaon's pack.)





	Finding Pack, Finding Home

PJatO || Lycercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Finding Pack, Finding Home || Lycercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Finding Pack, Finding Home

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, courting, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, mpreg (implied/mentioned), hurt/comfort, hetero

Main Pairing: Lycaon/Percy

Side Pairings: Dolphus/Larentia (OMC/OFC), Raoul/Tala (OMC/OFC)

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Lycaon, Lupa, Remus

Own Werewolves: Larentia, Tala, Dolphus, Raoul, Louvel

Summary: (This operates under the assumption that Lupa is part of Lycaon's pack, because her raising the Romans never made sense to me. Instead, they're taught by Quirinus). Alphas, betas and omegas only exist among werewolves. When Percy Jackson is homeless and without memories, he is bitten by a rogue werewolf and turned. A packless wolf and an omega now, Percy tries desperately to fend for himself, until he goes into heat and is found by a pack of wolves...

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Finding Pack, Finding Home_

Percy. That was all he knew. His name was Percy. But.. surely he had a last name? Everyone had a last name, right? And he must have parents. Friends, maybe? There had to be _someone_. Someone to care about him, to be out there looking for him. Or at least, he had been clinging onto that for months now, ever since he woke up without memories, money or anyone. Yet it had been five months and he was still all alone, still on the streets, still without money or memories. Every second of the day, he had to be afraid and on alert. As far as he knew, he had never had a full night's rest before, because sleep meant danger could find him. And danger lurked everywhere. There were monsters, real actual monsters like out of the movies or bedtime stories. And all of them seemed very determined to eat him. Yes, Percy had this fancy magical pen-turned-sword thing, but what seemed to be trained on fighting instincts only do him that much good. Especially not when he hadn't eaten in about a week – because he had no money, no one to turn to – and hadn't slept in days – because he was all alone and always needed to keep one eye open, since the monsters attacked when he was his most vulnerable; when he was asleep.

Which was how he got mauled by a freaking werewolf. Really. If he next saw some weirdo with fangs who tried to drink his blood, he was officially going to commit himself to an asylum. A man with crazy, yellow eyes who had snarled at him like an animal and then, all of a sudden, turned into a wolf. Percy had gotten ready to fight a crazy guy, but when he was unexpectedly faced with a gigantic wolf, he had been thrown off for a moment. A moment too long. The wolf jumped him and tried taking a junk out of Percy's right side. Percy managed to ram his sword through the wolf's throat before he could actually tear the flesh off Percy's body, but it still left a giant, nasty gash.

Percy lost a lot of blood, something that really was not so good if a person had as few reserves as Percy did. Also, no means to just go to a hospital or anyone he could ask for help.

And because he was most definitely the person with the shittiest luck on the planet, he caught a fever. Or something. Maybe that was an infection? But... he was pretty sure that infections shouldn't make a person horny. He was currently seeking shelter in a cave in the woods and he was whining pathetically, like he was trying to call out for help. Even though he knew help wouldn't come, not for him, because there was no one who cared about him, no one would come to his help.

"Sh, precious, everything will be alright, I will take care of you."

Percy blinked blearily. The infection, blood loss, sleep deprivation and hunger must really be getting to him, because there was a face with intense golden-amber eyes staring down at him, the man surrounded by a strong, musky scent like the forest itself, so soothing and wonderful that Percy wanted to just bask in it and curl together and never-ever leave again. Before he passed out, he imagined the feeling of someone cradling him close in their arms. This felt nice, he thought.

/break\

Percy was in and out of it for the next three days. A variety of people seemed to come into wherever it was that he was, making him eat or drink, changing his bandages. Though he barely got more than a few seconds of it before he was out again. Pain and cramps and this insatiable _need_. Until it ended. It finally ended. The pain was gone and so were the cramps and the fever. When he opened his eyes, he could actually focus. He was a bit confused, because he was most definitely not in his cave anymore. This was some kind of overly luxurious fancy place. He was laying on a large, fluffy, comfortable bed, dark-blue, heavy curtains were pulled close tightly, darkening the room. Percy blinked slowly, realizing he wasn't alone. There was a Latina with ruby-red dyed hair and some piercings. She was wearing red leather-pants and a midriff free dark-red top.

"Oh, you're awake!", exclaimed the woman excitedly. "Hey there. I'm Tala."

"...Where... am I...?", asked Percy confused, coughing widely.

Tala handed him a glass of water that he gratefully emptied. "You're at the Lupercal Hotel & Casino. Our Alpha Lycaon found you. You were in the middle of your heat, all alone. That's dangerous, silly. Where is your pack, pup?"

"...Half the words you used didn't make sense", drawled Percy blearily. "Alpha? Heat? Pack? Pup?"

"...Oh", whispered Tala in realization, eyes widening as she patted his hands. "You, wait here. I will... I will get the Alphas and the Beta. They will explain everything to you, pup."

Percy nodded, because honestly, what else was he supposed to do? She was still talking nonsense. He leaned back into the soft, wonderful bed. He didn't remember ever sleeping in a bed like this. Well. He had barely slept in a bed before as it was; sometimes, he would steal a wallet from someone with enough money or credit cards in it so he could book a cheap motel for a night or two. He liked this bed. It was very nice. He'd like to stay here. Here felt... safe.

"Hello, precious. Tala tells me you're awake and confused", growled a dark, velvety voice.

Percy shuddered a little at the sound. It was hazily familiar. That had been the voice he had heard when he had passed out, the one that had promised to take care of him. The slightest blush colored his cheeks when he turned toward the man. He was tall and broad, muscular. Older. He looked like he was in his fifties, but not in an 'old geezer' kind of way, more in a 'hot professor' kind of way. His hair was black, but his side-burns and his fashionably trimmed beard were dark-gray. His eyes sparkled golden as he looked at Percy. This man oozed authority and strength, but he also looked so sophisticated. He was wearing a well-tailored white suit and a black button-down shirt, with the upper three buttons open. He was _definitely_ the hot professor type.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? What was the redhead talking about? She used so many strange words that just really didn't make sense", blurted Percy out, rubbing his forehead.

His head ached. Too much thinking while his brain was still fuzzy with exhaustion. The handsome gentleman approached him, resting a calloused hand on Percy's forehead to check for fever. Percy's blush only grew hotter as the man's scent overwhelmed him. That scent of forest and musk, like the woods after a heavy rainstorm, but also somehow like safety.

"I am Lycaon. I'm a werewolf, the Alpha, that is the leader, of this pack", started the man slowly. "Do you remember what happened to you before I found you, precious?"

Percy tilted his head, really liking the way this man called him 'precious', like he was something valuable and worthy. For the past months, or rather for as long as he remembered, he had been feeling worthless and useless. After all, he wasn't even worth the effort of anyone searching for him.

"I'm... I'm Percy", started Percy slowly. "And I was... attacked. By a man, who turned into a wolf. It happened so fast, I was startled, I didn't react fast enough. He bit me. ...Oh. I... Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Does _anything_ work in my favor _ever_? I... I was turned, wasn't I?"

"I'm afraid so, precious Percy", nodded Lycaon, slowly sitting down next to Percy on the bed. "He used to be part of my pack, before he betrayed us. He was on the run, me and my second in command were after him, but we had lost track of him. The next time we caught whiff of his scent, it led us to you. I'm very sorry for what happened to you. There is a strict policy about turning humans. It has to be decided among the entire pack. Alas, that can't be changed anymore. You're a werewolf now and one of my pack members turned you, which automatically puts you into my pack and makes you my responsibility. That's not to say you have to stay here, or in this pack. You _can_ leave any time you want, you can go and look for a different pack. But know that this can be your pack and that, for the time being, you _are_ part of this pack."

"...What does that mean?", asked Percy a little lost. "Being... pack?"

"It means we take care of you, pup", interjected a white-haired woman, startling Percy.

He hadn't noticed that with Lycaon, two others had entered the room. A tall woman with white hair and scarily intense black eyes, her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. Next to her stood a brunette man, definitely well-trained too, but not as impressive as Lycaon. Percy scooted away from the two strangers, instinctively leaning toward Lycaon and the safety he radiated. The Alpha chuckled affectionately and rested a calming hand on Percy's head.

"It's alright, precious", assured Lycaon gently. "This is my co-Alpha Lupa. And our pack Beta Remus. Every pack is led by two Alphas and with a pack Beta as their second-in-command."

"Wait. Lycaon. Lupa. Remus. I... that's... myths. I remember myths", muttered Percy confused.

"Yes, quite", agreed Lycaon, amusement dancing in his eyes. "And the myths are real."

"Figures", sighed Percy, rubbing his face slowly. "I mean, I literally fought a dragon the other day."

"You're a demigod", observed Remus curiously, taking a deep breath. "Were a demigod."

"A demi what now?", grunted Percy doubtfully. "I thought I was a werewolf now?"

"You... didn't know you're a demigod?", inquired Lupa intrigued, raising one eyebrow.

"Look. I don't know _anything_. I know my name is Percy and... that's where it ends. A couple... months ago, I woke up on the streets, no memory, no ID, nothing. Just a magic sword in my pocket and the clothes on my body. Been... trying to find someone who might know me, might know who I am or where I come from, since then", replied Percy frustrated, face buried in his hands. "I don't... I don't have _anything_. I have no last name, no parents, no home, no one... no one who cared enough to even look for me. I tried. Police stations. Hospitals. No missing kid. No Amber alert out on any seventeen-year old named Percy. The hospital's best guess? I'm a runaway who no one cared about and had some kind of accident on the streets, hence the amnesia."

"Then you will stay here", whispered Lycaon gently, making a soothing, rumbling sound in his chest. "Being pack means being a family. Caring for each other, supporting each other. As part of my pack, you can live here, you will have a home and someone to care for you."

"Why... do you make me feel safe?", asked Percy confused by the feeling.

"Because right now, I _am_ your Alpha, by lineage. And it's an Alpha's duty to reassure his pack-members. An Alpha is the leader of their pack, the protector", replied Lycaon patiently.

"Can I... Can I sleep some more?", asked Percy, eyelids heavy.

"Of course, precious", assured Lycaon, gently caressing Percy's hair. "Rest. We will explain more to you when you feel ready for it. For now, all you need to know is that you are safe here, that we will take care of you and protect you while you can't protect yourself."

A part of Percy wanted to cry at those words, because they were all he had been longing for for the past months. But the bigger part of Percy just really wanted to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, the one thing he had been denying himself for the past months. And so he did.

/break\

The next time Percy came to it, he felt far more well-rested. He also wasn't alone, again. Lycaon had been serious about them caring for him. Again, someone was waiting for him to wake up, a tray with fresh water and some food sitting next to him on the nightstand. This time, there was a Latino with him. He had black, wavy hair that reached his shoulders and _ridiculous_ upper arms. Ridiculous, as in really-really drool-worthy. He was only wearing a black wife-beater and some loose, low-hanging jeans. The guy turned toward Percy when he noticed Percy was awake and offered him a thousand watt smile, far warmer and more friendly than Percy would have expected.

"Hola, Percy", greeted the man in a friendly manner. "I'm Raoul. Tala's mate. How you feelin'?"

"Better?", offered Percy softly, yawning widely. "Head doesn't hurt anymore. That's good, I guess? I... haven't slept that well in like... forever. How long was I out? How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for a week now. Been out for a full day this time", replied Raoul. "You feeling up to more explainin' yet? Alpha wants you up to date ASAP."

"I... guess", nodded Percy slowly. "I definitely want to _understand_. Literally nothing about my life makes sense and now even less so. And if you guys can explain it to me? Yes, please."

"Kay. I'll go and inform the authorities", chuckled Raoul. "You, stay here and wait."

Percy huffed but obeyed. He really wasn't feeling up to walking around and exploring yet anyway. So he struggled to sit up and then pulled the tray of food close. He sniffed it curiously. Sandwiches.

"Go on, eat. It's for you", encouraged a gentle voice from the door. "Remember me?"

"Remus", nodded Percy slowly, trying to look past the man.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Lycaon is in a meeting", chuckled Remus amused.

Percy deflated just the tiniest bit. He liked Lycaon, the man was very soothing. Not to mention, a _real_ looker. Remus chuckled again as he went on to sit down next to Percy. At first, Remus just waited and watched until Percy actually started eating tentatively.

"Lycaon was the first of our kind", started Remus slowly. "He was turned into a wolf by Zeus, as a punishment. Do you know the story of me and my brother, Romulus?"

"...Kinda? You were raised by a wolf and then you founded Rome?", guessed Percy, chewing.

"Romulus and I were the sons of Lord Mars, the Roman form of Ares", continued Remus patiently. "We were raised by Lupa, yes. She's... not just a wolf. That's silly. She's like Lycaon, a shape-shifter. A werewolf. And... we _did_ build Rome together. But notice something about the name?"

"Yeah, it's only named after your brother. That kinda always bothered me", nodded Percy slowly.

"It's because my brother _murdered_ me and took all the glory for himself", replied Remus with a sneer on his face, shaking his head slowly. "Or, that's the myth now anyway. He didn't actually finish the job. He left me for death and our foster mother found me. To save my life, Lupa turned me into a werewolf too. We've been in Lycaon's pack for a long time. And while I was turned into a werewolf, my brother rose to become a Roman legend. He was turned into a god after his own death, Lord Quirinus. Nowadays? He's the patron and trainer of Roman demigods, in New Rome."

"Demigods", echoed Percy, eyes widening a little. "You said that before. That... That _I_ am a demigod. That's why I see all those monsters? So I'm like you?"

"In a way, yes", confirmed Remus gently. "You were a demigod and now you're a werewolf, like me. And, if you like, I can tell you who your godly father is. The scent is very thick around you."

"M—My... father...", whispered Percy, choking on the word. "Yes, please. All I wanted in the past months was to learn who I really am. Why I'm all alone."

"Your scent is so thick and strong that there's no mistake. You're a son of Neptune, the lord of the sea. Your scent is very salty, like an ocean breeze", replied Remus. "With some gods, it's very hard to tell by scent alone, but the Big Three – Jupiter, Pluto and Neptune – their scents are very distinctive and strong. It also explains why you're all alone."

"I—It... does?", asked Percy a bit confused, moving on to his third sandwich.

"Yes. We demigods attract monsters. They... eat demigods", supplied Remus, keeping his voice gentle and compassionate. "Demigods very often end up orphaned and on the streets because of that. The monsters they attract kill the one mortal parent there is and leave the demigod alone. You won't believe how many demigods die before they reach their tenth birthday because they're out there and alone, easy bait for monsters. But as a son of one of the Big Three, I wager, you're physically far stronger than most and survived longer on your own."

"...Oh...", nodded Percy, faltering a little. "So... I most likely am an orphaned street rat, huh?"

"Were", corrected Remus, gently bumping shoulders with Percy. "Now, you're part of the pack."

"A—And... what does being part of the pack... mean? For me?", questioned Percy.

"You're still a pup. Sixteen? Seventeen? Surely not older", guessed Remus. "We don't expect you to work in the 'family business' just yet. Part of being in a pack is that the older ones take care of the pups together so they can have a peaceful childhood. When you're older, you can start working at the hotel, to provide to the pack yourself too. The pack's doing very good, financially. We run one of the most prestigious casinos on the strip. You're in Las Vegas, by the way." Remus paused for a moment. "In a pack, we take care of each other. As a family."

"That... That sounds really nice", whispered Percy longingly.

"You don't have to make a life-commitment", offered Remus softly. "You're free to leave a pack at any time. Many pups do, when they're grown up. Seeking out a mate from another pack to start their own pack together. How about you stay for now, until you feel better, explore the casino a bit, get to know the pack. Maybe you'll like it and then you just... continue staying. If not, you can leave."

"Okay", nodded Percy with a small smile. "That sounds very good. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just the Beta", chuckled Remus, eyes sparkling. "In the end, it was Lycaon's decision. After all, considering you were turned by someone we cast out of our pack, he didn't _have_ to take you in. Lineage is cut when someone is cast out from the pack. But he made it perfectly clear that we're going to keep you around for as long as you want to stay."

"What does it mean? Pack Alpha and pack Beta?", asked Percy, cheeks red from Remus' words.

"Mh. Pack dynamics", nodded Remus, caressing his stubbled cheeks thoughtfully for a moment. "A pack is led by five people. Two pack Alphas, ideally speaking the two pack Omegas would be their mates and then a pack Beta, known as the second-in-command. The positions are based on our secondary genders. Which... you have never heard about, have you?"

"Nope. How do you have a second gender?", asked Percy confused.

Remus remained silent for a long moment to think about the right words. "Alphas are the dominant gender, the... strong gender. Physically more imposing, taller and stronger. The protectors and fighters of the pack. All alphas are physically able to impregnate, meaning that female alphas also have... penises. Omegas are their opposite. They're gentle, loving, the nurturer and care-takers of the pack. And... all omegas can get pregnant, have a higher rate of falling pregnant and bearing stronger, healthier offsprings. We betas on the other hand, we're kind of... a neutral middle. Like humans. Not overly dominant, not overly submissive. Our job in a pack is to mediate and balance the pack out. Alphas have short tempers and tend to fight, especially amongst themselves, and omegas can be rather vicious if they want to be too. A beta's job is to calm them down."

"And you're a beta. But not just any beta, you're the pack Beta", concluded Percy slowly.

"Yes, indeed", confirmed Remus. "There are other betas in the pack, like Tala and Raoul who you already met. And while Lycaon and Lupa are the pack Alphas, there are many more alphas in the pack aside from them. Though most turned wolves turn out to become betas, considering their basic human nature. A pack with many alphas is strong, has a stronger defense, but... What any pack really wants are omegas. All the strong alphas in the world won't do you much good if you can't secure the next generation of pups, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess so", nodded Percy with a frown. "But that still sounds... strange. So a pack would rather have someone whose main... pack-duty is bearing pups and being a cuddler than a fighter?"

"No, you're misunderstanding", replied Remus with a shake of his head. "Bearing pups isn't an omega's 'duty'. That's like saying a human woman's duty is getting pregnant. Now, we have moved past that view, haven't we? No, it's more that... Female betas can get pregnant too, but... their children are most of the time betas themselves. Omegas bear the strongest alpha offsprings and they're the only ones who can bear omegas. So to secure a future for your pack with strong alphas, it's logically speaking better if you have omegas in your pack. Not to mention, omegas are the ones keeping a pack together. Their gentle, caring nature soothes alphas, they're best equipped when it comes to raising pups because their maternal instincts are the strongest and oh, you would not wish to fight an omega protecting their young ones. Not even ten alphas in their prime would be able to fend off a cornered omega who's protecting their pups."

"Huh", nodded Percy surprised. "So this pack has a lot of omegas then? If it's so strong?"

"...Sadly, no", whispered Remus with a forlorn look on his face. "The things is, since alphas and betas are born to either constellation of mated pairs, but omegas can only be born to other omegas... They're the rarest kind of wolves. It's part of why they're so cherished, you see. They're extremely rare, so packs are even more protective of their omegas, if they even _have_ any."

"I'm an omega, ain't I?", asked Percy softly, startling Remus and prompting the beta to stare at him wide-eyed. "What? The way you're explaining this to me. With this emphasis on omegas. You speak of omegas with that extra-gentle voice like you're buttering me up. You're softening the blow."

"You're clever, pup", chuckled Remus and nodded. "Yes, you're an omega. It's... most likely part of the reason why Lycaon insisted on accepting you into the pack even before we knew your story. Omegas are very important and very rare, no pack with any self-respect would dare turn their back on a packless, defenseless omega in need of help."

"So... I'm a... I can...", started Percy slowly, resting a hand on his stomach subconsciously.

"You can get pregnant, yes", replied Remus gently. "When Lycaon found you, you were in the throws of your first heat. That, with the heavy injuries and your malnourishment... Larentia, our healer, she was sure you wouldn't make it. But... you're extraordinarily strong, my boy."

Percy snorted and averted his eyes. "I wouldn't know about that..."

All he had done in the past months was run. Run and hide and try to survive. Every battle he won seemed to be more by accident or something. He couldn't believe that he was truly strong.

"But _we_ do", assured Remus, squeezing Percy's shoulder. "You may not know who you are anymore, but... that also gives you a unique opportunity. You can start over, you can re-define yourself in a way none of us can. We all have regrets and we all have... doubts in ourselves. You have the chance to change that, Percy. To change your own fate, make your own path."

Percy looked up, a thoughtful look on his face as he opened his mouth just to close it again and avert his eyes a little. Perhaps. He had been settling with the fact that he might not have _any_ past to return to, but to know that it was most likely he really, truly didn't have anyone waiting for him. Maybe he really did have a chance, now, here where it was safe and he was welcomed.

"You should rest some more, the next time you will wake up, our healer with check you over."

Percy nodded slowly and settled back down in bed to rest some more and sleep.

/break\

Waking up again, Percy found himself faced with a child. A little boy was sitting hunched over on the bed, head tilted as he watched Percy curiously. The boy was around five maybe, his cheeks chubby and hair messy and brown, eyes soft and blue and filled with curiosity.

"You're not the healer, huh?",asked Percy sluggishly.

"I'm Louvel. But everyone calls me Louie. You're like me", hummed the little boy excitedly. "I've never-ever met anyone like me! You're going to stay here, right?"

"Louie, stop pestering our new arrival", chided a firm but soft female voice. "Good morning, Percy. I'm Larentia, I'm the local healer. Now, tell me how you're feeling?"

"What does he mean that I'm like him?", asked Percy instead, regarding Larentia briefly.

She was breathtaking. Long curls, such a light blonde that they nearly appeared white, her eyes a sparkling, gentle green, her skin pale but sprinkled with soft freckles that gave her a slightly mischievous appearance. There were flowers woven into her hair, large spring blossoms.

"A male omega", supplied Larentia gently. "We found Louie a year ago, his parents having died during the Titan War and we have been taking care of him. Alas, we never had a male omega before. I'm afraid aside from me, there aren't too many omegas in our pack. Only a handful."

Percy nodded slowly as he regarded the other two werewolves. The other two omegas. He was going to need a lot of time adjusting to all of this. It was just way too insane. Louie watched him curiously, a broad eager grin on his face that made Percy smile too. He guessed that he kind of understood the boy's excitement. Being the only one of something was upsetting – there was a strange, nagging feeling in the pit of Percy's stomach at that, as though he knew that feeling from experience, being all alone and different from others of his kind.

"I feel... I feel better", answered Percy finally while Larentia gently pried the bandage off Percy's side to see if his wound had gotten infected. "I actually feel really good."

"That's wonderful, sweetie", smiled Larentia while prodding the reddish, scarred skin. "Looking good. It healed nicely too. Still, you're on bed-rest for at least another week. And we definitely need to feed you more, I do not like the way I can count your ribs without poking them."

She looked serious and stern, but also concerned and gentle. A very motherly look, not that Percy knew what that looked like. But Remus had said that omegas had strong maternal instincts, right? Part of Percy was growing more and more eager to learn what his new self was like. He could shift into a wolf now, right? He knew his senses were sharper now and he really couldn't wait to test their full potential. Was he physically stronger now too?

"But in a week, I can shift?", asked Percy excitedly. "I mean, I'm a werewolf now, right? I can... I can shift into a wolf. Like the guy who attacked me did."

"Yes, you can. And if your healing continues at the rate it does now, I might even allow you to participate in a pack run in a week's time. For now, rest and eat a lot", ordered Larentia gently.

"She always says boring stuff like that", hummed Louie solemnly. "She always says I need to do my homework too. Which is unfair, because no one else has to do homework either."

"Because everyone else in the pack is already grown-up and grownups don't need to do homework", supplied Larentia, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Percy smiled softly. He really liked those people. Everyone he had met so far seemed so nice. No one treated him with hostility, all seemed worried about him. He finally felt safe. Yes, he really wanted to stay here. He really wanted to finally have a good, safe life. A life at all, really.

/break\

Percy did heal well and he also got to know the wolves some better. Tala and Raoul were both betas and they were normally on a rotating shift of watching Percy, in case he needed something or relapsed. They were a mated pair and they were really cute together. Raoul was a big softy who adored his mate, even though Tala was about two heads shorter than him, which somehow made it all the cuter to see him cater to every whim of hers. Larentia checked on Percy once a day too, a very doting and fretting healer. She used to be a daughter of Apollo before she was turned, not that it really meant anything to Percy, yet still he had to smile at the realization that a child of Apollo was the healer, not that he understood why exactly. Louie poked his head in once or twice a day, by the fourth day he had grown comfortable and daring enough to settle down on Percy's bed and do his homework there, complaining about it and ineffectively asking Percy for help. Percy wasn't a big help, but he did try. Sometimes, the two of them would just play games with each other. Remus checked on Percy every two days or so, mostly asking if Percy needed help or had questions.

Lycaon hadn't visited again and Percy found himself strangely upset about it. He tried to rationalize that it was the new tug of pack-bond and since Lycaon was his Alpha now, he wanted to be close to his safety because no place was safer than the proximity of the pack Alpha. He also rationalized that as the pack Alpha, Lycaon had a lot of other things to do aside from tending to a weak omega.

And with all the visitors he had, the week of bed-rest actually passed pretty fast and he found himself very excited for his first-ever pack-run. Remus came to pick him up and explain to him how shifting worked. Percy was _so excited_ to see what he'd look like as a wolf. Part of him feared that he would be some meager mongrel. But after he managed to shift, he heard excited gasping.

"Oh my gosh, you're furgeous!", exclaimed Tala loudly as she rushed over to Percy.

Furgeous was Tala-speak for 'fucking gorgeous', considering the pack was trying not to swear around Louie. It was kind of fun to adapt to their language, or have Tala lean in conspiratorially and explain their weird words to him. She grabbed him under the arms – well, front paws now – and lifted him up to look at him. Raoul came right after the redhead, always the faithful mate, and while Tala was still busy fawning over him, Raoul whistled and got his phone out.

"Mirarte, Perce, you're a beauty", grinned Raoul, taking a couple pictures.

Percy shook himself and turned back human, eagerly approaching Raoul to look at the pictures. He gasped softly, eyes widening. He _was_ a beauty. There, in Tala's arms, hung a gorgeous pitch-black wolf with the same sea-green eyes as Percy's, only that they were sparkling even more intensely, practically glowing. Percy flushed, pleased that he wasn't some street mutt.

"You're a natural, Percy", praised Remus with a small smile. "Now, how about we join the pack?"

The four of them turned. Remus was a hovering, large but slender dark-brown wolf, Raoul had blackish-brown fur and Tala was actually a maned wolf with reddish-orange fur, which did explain why she was so obsessed with the color red – she wanted to match her wolfish form. Tala nipped at him playfully before she ran off, leading them eagerly. Percy followed just as excitedly.

The pack was huge. There were about fifty wolves in it, but Percy more than easily spotted the ones he already knew. Louie was the smallest, the only real pup. He had been informed that their pack hadn't had pups in decades, considering most of them had been in the pack for centuries or even millennia. Louie was a cute little ball of fluff who yelped happily and started running around between Percy's legs until he gently licked the pup's face instinctively.

" _Percy. It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you again_."

Percy's sense of smell wasn't focused enough yet to make out distinctive scents. Yes, when it was only one of his pack-mates in his room, then Percy recognized their scent easily. Still, he didn't need sharpened senses to know that this tall, imposing dark-gray wolf was Lycaon. He towered above all others and oozed authority. Part of Percy instantly wanted to roll onto his back and bare his stomach and neck to the Alpha. The other part of him _really_ wanted to play with the Alpha.

" _It's okay. Your pack's been taking good care of me_ ", grinned Percy, tail wagging in excitement. " _So, what do we do during this pack-run thing? Just... run...?_ "

Lycaon regarded him with fond amusement. " _Not just. It's a... bonding exercise, you could say. Mated pairs race each other, to be mated pairs turn it into a chase too. It's for fun. There's only one rule. Do not go too close to the city. Demigods live in the city, they like to hunt us too. Do you understand that, precious? No going close to the city, sticking with the pack._ "

" _Yes, Alpha_ ", chimed Percy, following his instincts.

It was the one thing that everyone had been telling him for the past days. He needed to trust his instincts, not feel awkward or embarrassed. Wolves, omegas in particular, sought out a lot of physical affection so he shouldn't be ashamed about snuggling up to someone or anything. He should always rather follow his instincts, for his own mental and physical health. So Percy did just that. He leaned up and brushed his face against Lycaon's, rubbing the underside of his jaw against that of Lycaon, startling the Alpha. After a moment, the Alpha purred in appreciation.

" _Let the run begin_ ", announced Lycaon loudly and everyone howled at the full moon.

/break\

" _Alpha! Alpha, we can't find Louie_!"

Lycaon had been hanging back with Lupa to ensure no one from the pack was being left behind. The Alpha frowned as Dolphus, Larentia's mate, ran up to him. The broad wolf looked beside himself and if he was coming to Lycaon, that meant he had already been looking everywhere. Larentia and Dolphus were the main caretakers of Louie. Lycaon howled, a warning howl for his pack to inform them all. Then he barked out orders to spread out and find the missing pup. Louie tended to wander off, easily distracted by small things like chasing a rabbit or something.

Worry knotted the Alpha's stomach. Louie was their most precious. He was not just an omega, of which the pack only had five – six, if the precious Percy decided to stay – but he was also their pack's only pup and pups were valuable and precious too, because they were the future. Among all their centuries old wolves, there was rarely interest in siring more pups.

" _I found him, I found him, I found him_ ", exclaimed Raoul frantically.

Lycaon's heart skipped a beat when he saw the blood on Raoul's muzzle as he led Lycaon, Remus and Dolphus to where the pup was, all three already fearing the worst. They were close to the city, too close to the city, and when they found Louie, he wasn't alone. Curled around the pup was Percy, bloody and unmoving. They could not lose two omegas during one run. The Alpha growled as he approached and nudged the unmoving form. Louie whined as he crawled out from beneath Percy's protective form. Percy gave a little whine and tilted his head to look up at Lycaon.

" _W—What happened? Are you alright, precious?_ ", growled Lycaon lowly.

" _Saw Louie run off. Ran after him. There was an angry guy with a golden sword?_ ", said Percy.

Lycaon stared at Percy in surprised silence. The young omega had risked his life for a pup that wasn't his, someone he had only known for a week. Oh, Lycaon's first impression really had been right. Percy was extraordinaire and most definitely precious. Dolphus took Louie carefully up by the scruff of his neck and Lycaon crawled under Percy to shoulder the beautiful black wolf.

/break\

The following year was the happiest of Percy's life, which wasn't saying a lot considering it was also the only year of his life that he remembered. He never regained his memories, but by now he found himself not minding anymore. He had been so bitter and lonely when living on the streets. He wasn't, not anymore, not since moving into the Lupercal. After a couple of months, Percy started working at the hotel, taking care of the rooms. He enjoyed the pack and while he didn't get along with everyone, there was always a basic respect and those who didn't get along simply avoided each other. Percy got along best with Tala, Raoul and Larentia though, even after the past year.

There had been a war going on, or so Lycaon had told him. The gods and giants clashing, or something like that. Not that Percy cared, or even knew what it all meant. He just knew that one day, in summer, it all ended and things calmed down considerably. Since then, life at the Lupercal really was just calm and comfortable. It was _home_. Finally, Percy had found a home, in this pack. He had found friends, no, more than just friends – he had found a family.

And he had found love. Over the past months, Percy had fallen in love with Lycaon of all people. The pack Alpha. The father figure of the pack. The millennia older werewolf leader. The incredibly sophisticated and well-read and charming owner of the Lupercal.

Percy knew Lycaon was single, which honestly kind of didn't give him a lot of hope either. After all, Lycaon was as old as myths and yet he had never met any omega to hold his interest? Why would Percy be the exception? But when he saw Larentia with Dolphus, or Tala and Raoul together, he wanted a mate too. The love between the mated couples seemed so much deeper than that between normal human couples. It was like an entirely new dimension of love. And for someone who didn't remember sixteen years of his life, he really, really wanted all the love he could get.

"So... Lar, how exactly... I mean... uh...", started Percy awkwardly, flushing brightly.

"What is it, Percy?", asked Larentia amused, looking up from the strawberries.

The two of them were in the greenhouse together. Percy liked taking care of the garden, he was particularly fond of the strawberries somehow. They were currently picking strawberries because Percy wanted to bake a strawberry cake. Gentle, green eyes watched Percy patiently.

"Remus explained the basics of courting to me, but... It's something alphas do for omegas. So.. uhm... how does an omega... _make_ an alpha court them?", asked Percy awkwardly.

"Mh. So after all these months, you're settled in enough to consider romance mh?", teased Larentia.

"Don't make fun of me", muttered Percy with a pout. "I mean... what would I do...?"

"Well, in my time and day", started Larentia with a broad grin. "We'd invite alphas into courting with food offerings. Cooking, particularly for the alpha, leaving it for only the alpha. Cleaning up the alpha's space, to prove we're capable of keeping the den running, but also so we can spread our scent in the alpha's private rooms. Then, if the alpha is interested, they'd start courting. But you know, nowadays things are way more casual. You could just walk up to the alpha, ask him out for drinks or something. Today, two wolves don't have to mate instantly either, they can as well just casually date. Or you can date before things evolve into actual courting."

"...Mh. Okay", nodded Percy, licking his lips slowly.

"Who is it?", asked Larentia with sparkling eyes. "You _have_ to tell me."

"Nope. Sorry", stated Percy firmly, shaking his head with red cheeks.

Larentia pouted, but Percy remained stubbornly silent as they continued picking strawberries.

/break\

Lycaon and Lupa froze in the doorway of their personal suite. The upper five floors of the high hotel belonged to the pack, but the penthouse was that of the Alphas. Right now, however, the suite was flooded with a scent most definitely not that of either of them. No, Lycaon would be able to identify this scent even if he stood in the middle of the grossest garbage disposal. It was the scent of a fresh summer breeze, laden with the joy and happiness such a sunny summer day at the beach would bring with it, and with an underlying sweet note of strawberries.

"Well, Gollum, seems you had a visitor", noted Lupa unfazed as she walked up to their shared living room where a large strawberry cake sat on a table. "Mh. I'm nearly jealous; Percy's baking skills beat those of any other member of this pack, you know."

Lycaon glared at Lupa pointedly. When he had started referring to Percy as 'precious', it had stemmed from the simple lack of a name. After all, Percy had been an unconscious omega and omegas were precious. But when precious Percy woke up and gave them his name, he was unable to drop the nickname. Because, oh, Percy truly was precious beyond being an omega. In the shortest time, he had so many members of the pack wrapped around his little finger. He easily became a big brother figure to Louie, saving the pup's life even in his first week of being in this pack. Percy so naturally integrated into the pack, soaking up all the knowledge Remus had to offer, mingling with the few other omegas, hanging out and having fun with Tala and Raoul and their age-group (they were so young, after Louie the youngest members of their pack, only twenty years old). Percy was bright, beautiful, funny, gentle, protective and very, very strong. Emotionally and physically. He was an amazing fighter who had defended the pack in the front line, holding his weight as well as any of the alphas did. Not to mention, he was a truly radiant beauty. Over the past months, he had regained weight and muscle-mass, eating and training regularly and spending every single morning in the pack's private pool like he was a dolphin himself (and if in recent months, Lycaon had started to spend his morning coffee on the balcony with a perfect view on the private pool on the hotel restaurant's roof, then that was purely coincidental). Percy was growing his hair out, the black silken hair reaching slightly past his shoulders now, often braided with small blue flowers courtesy of Larentia. So yes, over the past months, Lycaon's assessment of Percy as precious might have shifted into the kind that earned him Lupa's teasing, for Lycaon saw Percy as his precious.

"Do you think he knows what it means?", inquired Lycaon reluctantly.

"...Is that hopefulness I detect in your voice?", asked Lupa surprised. "Don't tell me that you actually found someone worthy of your attention, Lycaon."

"He's quite unlike anyone I've ever met. Even with the hardships he endured in those months all alone, he is still so brave. He accepted that he has no family and he accepted us as his new family. He puts so much effort into the pack, into the hotel, into anything he does. Whatever he does, he does it with so much passion and conviction", whispered Lycaon softly. "He keeps surprising and impressing me. He cares for the pack so deeply and if he cares for someone, he cares for them with his whole heart. The way he viciously fights for his friends, fights for the pack whenever we have to face demigods or enemy monsters... To be the person he cares for the most, his mate? I don't think anyone would ever be as loved as that person."

"You found your mate", hummed Lupa impressed, smiling. "Well then. Eat up and go talk to him."

Lycaon nodded reluctantly and turned his attention to the cake at hand.

/break\

It was unfortunate timing, considering that Percy had planned on confronting Lycaon about 'maybe perhaps eventually kind of at the very least dating or something like that' (because Percy didn't really see himself having any shot at becoming the Alpha's mate), but as soon as he had returned from dropping the cake off at the Alphas' place, he got cornered by Tala and Raoul, declaring that the three of them were being sent onto a mission, as decided by the pack council on, ironically enough, the meeting because of which Lycaon hadn't been there when Percy went to confront him with strawberry cake. So instead of getting to talk to the Alpha, Percy found himself on a three day road trip with Tala and Raoul, which really wasn't a bad thing because the two of them were Percy's best friends and there was definitely nothing more fun than a road trip with the two of them (if he could only make them stop snogging in the backseat when it was Percy's turn to drive, damn it!).

And as much fun as a quick road trip to the Yellowstone National Park had been, he was really, really happy to have a _bed_ again. Three days of sleeping in the car were so not good for an omega. It was one of the downsides of being an omega, Percy guessed. He really craved soft, fluffy things, especially for sleeping. Groaning softly, Percy flopped down on his bed face-first. He paused confused. This was definitely even more fluffy than he remembered. Rolling onto his side, he looked at the fuzzy light-blue blanket thrown over the bed and the three new large soft pillows. Smiling lazily, Percy grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it close to his chest, curling around it.

"I hope the quest went without any major difficulties", stated a dark, silky voice.

Percy inhaled deeply. Now that he was not primarily focused on 'get to bed, lay down, not move', he noticed that his whole room was flooded by the musky, forest-y scent of his Alpha. He practically instantly went slack in his bed, feeling so much safer than just being in his room, because he knew that his Alpha was here protecting him and watching over him. Involuntarily, Percy started purring.

"It went relatively okay? The local pack just had a bit trouble with some blonde weirdo wearing a purple shirt, trying to build a temple to Lady Proserpina on their territory", snorted Percy, rolling around in the bed while snuggling with the new pillows. "Rao roughhoused him some, but I took pity on the guy. Turned human and tried to talk him out of the park, explaining that this territory was claimed and not for demigodly usage. The guy introduced himself as the pontifex maximus, which sounds like _such a made-up title_ , but whatever. He caved, said he would build his temple somewhere else and left. So yeah, it was just a fun road-trip with Tala and Raoul."

"That's a great relief", nodded Lycaon pleased. "And the pack, I do hope that went well too?"

"Sure. The Nordics are kinda awesome", replied Percy, turning so he could face the Alpha. "I mean, Fenrir wasn't there, but I got along real great with his sons Hati and Sköll. Apparently, the Alpha has to take care of some... troublesome demigod. Don't remember his name. Alec? Jace? Whatever, didn't really matter. I offered them that, while their Alpha is still indisposed, our pack would always be available as backup to them, _especially_ when their problem is Graeco-Roman."

Lycaon made that dark, praising rumbling sound in his chest, the one that always made Percy preen when it was aimed at him. "That was very diplomatic from you. I'm proud of you, precious."

Percy yawned widely, smiling at Lycaon. "Thanks, Alpha. You... don't happen to..."

Lycaon chuckled and got up, grabbing a silver tray from the table next to him and carrying it over to Percy's bed before lifting the silver bell from a steaming plate of food. Percy's mouth watered as the scent of dinner was wavering all over Percy's hungry self. Sitting up slowly, he grabbed the plate and inhaled very, very deeply, just to pause and frown.

"Who made this?", asked Percy confused.

"Mh?", grunted Lycaon equally confused as he sat down next to Percy.

"There's no oregano. But Dolphus _always_ makes his spaghetti with oregano, so it's not from him, but he's the hotel's main chef and you normally make sure only he cooks for the pack", replied Percy while stuffing his face. "Not that I'm complaining. This tastes _great_. But the oregano is definitely not the only thing different. Did we hire a new cook while I was gone?"

Lycaon smiled, pleased by how observant his chosen one was. "I cooked it."

Percy paused, mouth so full his cheeks were bulging like he was a cute little hamster. "Huh? Why?"

"Because you cleaned up my private rooms and baked me a cake before you left for your quest", answered Lycaon with a serious face. "And I had to wait three days to give you my answer. Or rather, my proposal. So I had a bit of time to prepare, including picking a meal."

Percy looked down at his bowl of blue-dyed spaghetti – it was a weird thing they had noticed a few weeks into his stay at the Lupercal, that he got a 'really cute, happy smile' when he got to eat blue food. "So... you cooking for me. The new blanket and the pillows. That... That means..."

"It means that I would be honored to court you", stated Lycaon honestly. " _But_ I need you to know that I would be serious about this and that I want to take this very slow, so I can be sure that you too know what you're getting into. You're still young and I don't want you to rush into something as lasting as a matebond without fully being sure you want this."

"Fair enough", shrugged Percy while eating. "I mean. I want this, so I'm ready to wait for it."

"You truly are precious", chuckled Lycaon fondly.

/break\

Percy's memories returned eventually, though it was a very slow progress over the following year.

At first, it were just faces. Mute images. They made him cry, cry for hours, because he remembered that he did have a mother, a mother who loved him, but he didn't remember her name or how to find her. Lycaon held him for hours, caressing his back soothingly. Tala and Raoul ate tons of ice-cream with him while watching silly movies to cheer him up. And then when, after two weeks, Percy _finally_ remembered her name – Sally Jackson, his mother's name was Sally Jackson – Remus worked hard on tracking her down in New York, finding out that she had married and her new name was Sally Blofis. And Lycaon was the one to accompany Percy to New York the moment Remus found out where she lived. He left the pack in Lupa's and Remus' care and went to New York, because he knew how important this was to his boyfriend and Percy fell just a little more in love with Lycaon. There had been a lot of tears that day. Sally and everyone else had been convinced he was dead, after being missing for two years. She wanted for him to move back home, but he told her he couldn't. He had made his own life in the one and a half years that he had been living at the Lupercal. He loved his pack, he loved his work, he loved their regulars, he even loved Las Vegas at this point. He couldn't abandon it, but Lycaon extended an offer for Sally and Paul to come and stay at the Lupercal whenever they wanted, leaving two plane tickets without dates for them to use whenever they wanted, a stay at the Lupercal inclusive of course.

It took Percy a little longer to remember Annabeth and Grover and Thalia and Nico and the others, but eventually he did. He left to visit New York once more, but this time alone, knowing that demigods did not take too kindly to 'monsters' and that Lycaon had quite the – unjust – reputation. Turned out Annabeth had moved to New Rome for college, Thalia was still a huntress, Nico was spending most of his days chasing his new boyfriend who turned out to be the pontifex maximus (which turned out to not be a made-up title. Huh. Who would have thought). Everyone had moved on with their lives, thinking Percy dead. They were happy to see him, tears and hugs were shared and promises to visit each other, to stay in contact, even though Percy's status as a werewolf kind of put them all off at first. It especially made Grover very nervous and fidgety on instinct because Percy was now a predator, but being the awesome best friend Grover was, he managed to fight it.

About once a month, either Paul and Sally would take a weekend trip to Las Vegas courtesy of Lycaon, or Percy would make his way over to New York to visit them and camp. Somehow, Percy managed to incorporate his old life into his new life. And his boyfriend had been amazing through it all. Regardless of how much demigods and werewolves stood on opposing sides, Lycaon tolerated Percy's friends when they came to visit and Lycaon went out of his way to make Percy's parents feel welcomed – he even canceled meetings so he could be there for dinners with Percy and his parents. He was being a total gentleman and so understanding of everything that Percy needed.

So it was now, months later, roughly a year after they got together and once Percy had come to fully grasp it all, to fully accept the memories of his old life, that Percy knew there was no going back for him. There was no one else for him. There would only be Lycaon, his Alpha and _his_ alpha. Percy had been trying to show that to Lycaon by slowly taking over more and more pack Omega duties. The things the omega mate of one of the Alphas would normally do. The things mainly Larentia had been doing so far, due to the lack of mates on both their Alphas. She was _so relieved_ about this, because even though she didn't mind and she still helped Percy out a lot, she really wanted to focus more on her own family, considering that they had Louie to consider too now.

"And you are positive that this is what you want, my precious?", asked Lycaon in a deep, serious voice, hot breath puffing against Percy's ear and making him shudder.

"Yes. Yes, it is", replied Percy softly, arms wound around Lycaon's neck. "Please. You said you wanted to take it slow, draw out the courting to give me time to realize what I want. It's been a year and I still want you as much as I did back then. No, even more. Because you're there when I need you. You saved my life when you found me, you gave me a home when I didn't have one, you gave me a family when I thought no one was there to love me, you also gave me a chance to reconnect with the family I had once I remembered them. I'm proud to call you my Alpha and leader. I also want to call you my alpha and mate though. Don't think just because I'm not centuries old, I don't know what I want. I know it better than ever before, now that I... that I remember the life I had. I remember what my first stepfather did to my mother, to me. I _know_ you will always treat me right, because you've done nothing but treat me right and with respect. I love you, Ly."

Lycaon smiled against Percy's neck, hands slowly wandering down the omega's body, feeling the way Percy arched into every touch. Always so responsive, so greedy for physical contact. Lycaon was more than glad to give it to his precious little omega. One of the alpha's hands easily slipped between Percy's eagerly spread legs, stroking the omega's hard cock a couple of times before his hand found its way down to Percy's already wet hole. It was so easy to get his omega aroused by just being there and touching him; quite flattering for Lycaon, really. Two fingers easily slipped into the greedy, tight hole, making Percy moan hoarsely. Lycaon pumped them in and out, scissoring Percy until he made his omega howl in pleasure. Smirking pleased at that, Lycaon withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his hard, leaking cock. Just heaving Percy moan for him made Lycaon leak pre-cum and ache. Never had he seen anything more beautiful than Percy, naked and sprawled out beneath him, arching into every touch and kiss and moaning so prettily.

"Sh, my precious little omega", whispered Lycaon gently. "My precious little _mate_."

Percy made the most needy, vulnerable sound at that, showing just how much Percy wanted this. There was no denying him now, really. Not that Lycaon wanted to. He had wanted to place his mark on Percy for months now, but he wanted to wait for Percy to be ready. Slowly, he pushed his cock in inch by inch until his already slightly swollen knot hit the tight ring of muscles. As he rutted gently into his omega until his knot slipped in, Lycaon nibbled Percy's neck. While fucking the omega torturous slowly, he jerked Percy off and kept teasing the boy's neck in a promise for a mate-mark, until the total of it all was too much for Percy to bear, especially when he could feel the knot swelling inside of him. With a broken plea for Lycaon did Percy come into the alpha's hand. Obviously, such a sweet plea could not be ignored. Lycaon sank his teeth in the moment Percy spilled into his hand. Marking Percy as his like this was the last thing Lycaon needed before his knot reached its full size and he came deep inside the omega.

"My omega, my mate, my precious, my Percy", whispered Lycaon gently, kissing the mate-mark.

Percy whined a little, nudging Lycaon to also bear his neck before clinging onto the Alpha for dear life and biting down hard. Lycaon growled, feeling his dick jerk within his omega as he felt the determined bite of his mate. Percy had a broad, pleased smile on his lips as he stared at the mate-mark once he let go of Lycaon's neck. Leaning forward again, Percy placed a gentle kiss on it.

"My alpha", purred Percy happily, easily rolling them over so he could curl together comfortably on top of Lycaon's chest, rubbing his cheek against said chest. "Only mine."

"Yes, precious", chuckled Lycaon amused as he started caressing Percy's hair. "Only yours."

"So... we're going to have sex like at least two more times tonight for celebratory reasons, you know that, right?", drawled Percy with a grin. "I already told Rem that you'll be indisposed tonight."

Lycaon laughed a little at his cheeky little mate before kissing him gently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I have a particular fondness for this ship. This one was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Also, I have zero fondness for Rick's questionable decision to make Lupa the trainer of Roman heroes. Sure, she took Remus and Romulus in and raised them... until they were out of diapers, so to speak, and then she got rid of them again and handed them over to Faustulus to raise. She wasn't even around when the two grew old enough to hold a sword and how would a wolf with paws even teach a human to hold a sword and use it, or to battle in hand-to-hand combat? Really questionable. It would have made more sense to make Romulus-post-death-accepting-godhood-and-calling-himself-Quirinus the patron god of Roman heroes and thus their trainers. Heck, even Roma would have made more sense to me. So, since I didn't want to only write OCs in this story, I decided to make Lupa and Remus part of the pack instead!
> 
> Next up are Hades and Persephone and semi-oblivious Percy! :D


End file.
